


Sleep Paralysis - REM Sleep: Right

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [121]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error had been right after his discovery
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: tales of the unexpected [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 48





	Sleep Paralysis - REM Sleep: Right

Error had been right about Geno, the bloody glitch had demanded him live in his and Reaper realm. 

In the end the Destroyer of Worlds bowed down to his older brother's will and started living there. 

Reaper had built a small house right next to the Death Manor that towered over it. 

Geno also somehow managed to make Error take a break while raising them. 

The only worry was the length of time, it would be when his two sons became lesser skeletons would he be able to return to his job. 

Still... the ERROR was enjoying his time with his offspring at the moment and even Nightmare came around for a visit once every two weeks. 

The mega-glitch hears someone slowly walking up to him and gazes around as soon as he knew the shin was there he was able to see him. 

Sleep Paralysis stood there, the purpled eyelight shin held a little knitted bunny in his arms. 

"*can't sleep?" Error questions as he set his needles down to one side, the little shin nods and looks to him, "fine. ya can sleep in my bed tonight. but only for the night."

Sleep Paralysis quickly comes over and climbs up onto the bed, one seeing his son having some trouble, he leans only and picks him up, setting him upon the top. 

The shin smiles and then crawls over to the covers, next he buries himself under them. 

Suddenly the glitch hears a pair of tiny feet dashing across the room he turns just in time to catch the second shin in mid-air as he tried to jump on the bed. 

Error rumbles darkly and sets REM Sleep up on the bed, who hugs him tightly and then follows his brother under the covers. The pair began to giggle and play. 

"*it's bedtime." Error utters loudly, causing them to pause for a moment, then the giggling starts again. 

The ERROR did not really need to sleep, so spent the nighttime hours knitting or watching universes. 

"*do ya want to hear a story?" The ERROR questions his offspring who stopped when they were doing and their skulls appeared from under the covers. 


End file.
